Cambio De Reglas - Ahora vienen las chicas
by nemuru3003
Summary: Las reglas cambian y ahora no es solo un torneo masculino...Aquí las mujeres también son importantes, Aquí demostraran lo fuerte y peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser. ¿Que cambios traerán al mundo que las subestiman y en especial...al equipo masculino de japón.? -SE NECESITAN OC'S-


_**Hola a todos**_

 _ **Aquí es dejo el primer capitulo, algo corto, pero cuenta de algo.**_

 _ **Este es un nuevo intento sobre los fic de inazuma ya que elimine los anteriores.**_

 _ **Aunque debo admitir que este salió de la idea de uno de los que elimine, pero esta mas pulida.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 1:

Un día cualquiera en la cuidad inazuma, en un edificio específicamente, se encontraban un grupo de gerentes en una reunión. Por lo serio que se veían sus rostros quería decir que hablaban de algo importante. Claro que no tenía que ver con negocios ni nada por el estilo, si no que era de futbol, un deporte que en estos años se le ha tomado mucha importancia.

Ademas de lo popular que era para todos los países, era un gran medio para negocios y contratos. Tanto así que la gerencia encargada del torneo futbol frontera Internacional había llegado a la conclusión que las reglas cambiarían por ese año, como en el resto de los países. Para hacerla más emocionante, ya que los equipo que llegaban a la final y semi final, eran casi siempre los mismos y ya era casi obvio el ganador.

Esa elección fue la de incluir a un equipo de mujeres, junto al de los hombres, en otras palabras un torneo femenino. Ese era el tema que hablaban, el país era bueno en lo que trataba de futbol masculino, pero el de mujeres era incierto. Si el plan lograba ser funcional ese año, se aplicaría permanentemente y de esa manera crear un torneo igual al de los hombres pero para mujeres

Y esto no era algo que no preocupara al actual entrenador de Raimon. Mamoru Endo estada en un gran dilema sobre el equipo, ya que se le requerido apoyo para la elección del quipo femenino nacional. Si bien podía hacer pruebas para el equipo...no era algo que realmente le gustara, ya que como el comenzó a jugar por que le gustaba, pensaba que sería mejor buscar a gente que quiera jugar al futbol por que le guste a que sea por obligación, aunque eso es algo más que lógico.

-¿Que puedo hacer Natsumi? – Le pregunto a s esposa mientras comía

-Puedes comenzar por preguntarle a los equipo si conocen a alguien que juego – Le contesto dejando frete a él un gran plato de bolas de arroz – O pedir alguno que otro registro a las escuelas

-Eso e invadir la privacidad – Contesto el moreno

-Habla con Haruna...quizás ella sabe algo – Le volvió a decir

-No lo sé...ya no estoy pensando – Suspiro derrotado – Me iré a dormir – Aviso y camino hacia Natsumi, beso su frente y fue camino a su habitación

-Ah – Suspiro Natsumi y saco su celular – Alo... ¿Haruna? – Pregunto y hablaron un rato

****Al día Siguiente****

Los actuales miembros de Inazuma, ya con 15 y 16 años, se encontraban esperando a su entrenados en la sala de club, junto a una gran curiosidad, ya que sobre una de las mesas se hallaba un gran sobre con el simbol del torneo futbol frontera.

-¿De verdad no podemos echar una mirada? – Pregunto Shinsuke con intriga

-No creo que sea de nuestra intromisión – Opino Kirino a un lado de Shindou

-Pero es de Futbol frontera – Hablo Tenma con emoción

-Aun así...deben ser documentos para el entrenador – Hablo Shindou de frente al equipo

-¿Y paneas esperar al entrenador para poder saber? – Le dijo Tsurugi en una esquina

-No se preocupen ya llegue – Saludo Endo en la entrada junto a Kido

-No se preocupen, en el sobre no hay nada de lo que se deben preocupar – Les dijo Kido – Es una noticia que debemos informarles

-¿Noticia? – Pregunto Kariya son atención

-Este año habrá un torneo internacional a demás del masculino – Les dijo Endo sacando los papeles y buscando un lápiz – Me refiero a un torneo femenino, y me pidieron participar en la elección de las chicas para el equipo nacional...así que quería preguntarles... ¿CONOCEN A ALGUNA CHICA QUE JUEGUE? – Pregunto casi con desesperación después de firmar el documento para su aprobación del torneo femenino como entrenador de Raimon

-Endo no te preocupes por eso – Le dijo Goenji entrando a la sala – Haruna ya se encargo de eso

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Kido

-L a vi pegando varios folletos y carteles en la escuela – Contesto

-¿Eso significa que el torneo ahora será mixto? – Hikaru

-Algo así – Contesto Goenji – Las selecciones serán como siempre han sido...se harán partidos entre los posibles seleccionados y así se eligieran los miembros del equipo definitivo

-De la misma manera se harán el femenino... aunque no creo que sean tantos miembros – Hablo Kido

-Bueno...eso era lo que debíamos informarles – Sonrió el castaño de la banda naranja – ¡Ahora a entrenar! – Grito con gran entusiasmo y los miembros de equipo de Raimon salieron al capo a comenzar su entrenamiento

-Esto va hacer muy divertido – Rio Tenma

-Yo creo que será un problema – Suspiro Shindou

-¿Por qué lo dices Takuto? – Pregunto Kirino

-¿Sabes cómo son las mujeres cuando están en grupo? – Le dijo Tsurugi a lo que todos negaron

-Un gran grupo de hormonas que ni solas puedes ir al baño – Se burlo Kariya y siguió corriendo

-En otras palabras...Problemas – Suspiro Shindou

*****Dentro de la escuela Raimon*****

-Un equipo femenino nacional – Susurro una chica de larga cabellera color blanca de puntas azules, mientras oculta uno de sus ojos con su cabello mientras que l otro era de color azul claro – podría ser divertido – Tomo la hoja con el anuncio y a guardo

- _"Veamos quien podrá vencernos...Eirin" –_ Escucho de su sombra

-Cierra la boca Kurl, tú eres solo un avatar – Contesto y se fue del lugar

- _"Si tu lo dices" –_ Rio

* * *

 **Bueno eso sería por ahora...**

 **Ahora lo importante es que necesitare algunos Oc's para el equipo femenino**

 **Les dejare aquí la ficha por si quieres participar, necesitare por lo menos 12 oc's así que hay hasta vacante.**

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad: (15-16 años)**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia:(Algo pequeño como para relacionarlo y desarrollar más al personaje)**

 **Escuela:**

 **Número y posición:**

 **Técnicas:**

 **Avatar: (opcional)**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Ropa: (Pensando que van a viajar y no van a estar siempre con la ropa del equipo)**

 **Pareja: (Solo IEGO, y IEGO Galaxy) (Cualquiera menos Tsurugi)**

 **Extras:**

 **Creo que eso sería todos. las respuesta pueden ser tanto por Review como por PM.**

 **También si es posible el ayudarme con una idea como...quien puede ser el entrenador o entrenadora que no se me ocurre nada de nada, hasta podría ser otro Oc si a alguien se le llega a ocurrir.**

 **Con eso estaríamos listos.**

 **Espero les guste la idea**

 **MATTA NE!**


End file.
